A Charmed Blade
by voidhawc
Summary: Charmed/New Professionals/Witchblade/Brimstone One of the damned joins with a demon leading to an alliance of ...


Disclaimers: Charmed, New Professionals, Witchblade and Brimstone are not mine. They belonged to the various studios and writers that originally created them. No profit is being made from the story.

This story is a sequel to The Demon Within(het version) by Tasha. Please visit her website to read that and other great stories.

****

Chapter 1- Beginnings

****

Detective Sara Pezzini's Apartment

Sara Pezzini bolted upright with a gasp. She had gotten used to waking with only three or four hours sleep. But this time it was different. She hadn't woken because of the blades usual death dreams. She had had a dream, true, but didn't fit with the others. She and Jake along with six others had been fighting… something.

"It's a warning," Danny's voice cut through her musings.

So the Asian Master had come for a visit, she thought sarcastically.

She turned her head to see the ghost and asked, "Care to explain."

"Sorry," Danny replied, with and apologetic looked, "rules."

She slumped back, lying on the bed and tried to get back to sleep.

* * * * * * * *

****

Across town

Jason Chance McCartey woke with a start. The last month had been hell on his sleep pattern. He rarely got three hours anymore.

Most of the dreams were confusing. Flashes, information imparted without context. Some revolved around him and his partner. Others just had words.

This last dream had been plain terrifying. Something was destroying those that came to help. And he was missing something he needed, something that was a part of him.

****

* * * * * * * *

****

Police Station, that morning

Jake stared at the wall. They had been assigned a new case, and here he was. Waiting, again. Sara… no, Pez never got here on time.

Apparently the old team hadn't got anywhere and some organisation called CI5 had a linked it to crimes in London, Paris, and Rome. They were sending a team to coordinate with them.

* * * * * * * *

****

Sarah's apartment

"Nottingham, your ring. I need it."

"Lady Sara?" Ian's voice betrayed his shock.

Sara Pezzini had stuck her head out of the window that had fire escape access. Finding Ian there, she had immediately asked for the ring that she had seen on Jakes hand in her dream, the one she had seen on the Ian's once when he had been a little careless.

Ian was shocked. The ring was a gift from Mr Irons. About two weeks ago it had begun to burn on his finger, rejecting him. Four days ago he could no longer bear the pain. As Irons had given it to him, he kept it on his person. It was a twisted gold band, which was intertwined with a jewel-like material that shifted colours. 

"Your ring." Her demand cut through the stasis her question had placed him into.

As Ian took the ring out of his pocket, Sara could see that the jewel-like material was glowing an angry red.

Ian saw the glow that had become so strong whenever he touched the ring, gloves or not, disappear completely as Sara took the ring from him. She smiled. Ian felt a sharp stinging pain along his jaw. Then he knew no more.

* * * * * * * * 

****

CI5 HQ, London

Chris glanced across at his partner. The last trip to the States they had found out about Sam's unusual parentage. Since then Sam had gotten training from Cole and Leo. The half-demon and the whitelighter had taught him many things, from being able to 'shimmer' from place to place, to using his enhanced speed and healing without slipping out of his human form.

"Mister Keel," Malone's voice cut through Chris's musing, "Mister Curtis, my office, now."

Sam Curtis glanced at his partner, "What did you do now?"

Keel replied, the banter obvious, "I didn't do anything."

Sam could tell from his partner's tone that he truly did not know what was going on.

They arrived at Malone's office quickly. Backup smiled at them as they approached.

Tina Backus smiled as she watched them approach. To anyone who didn't know them, they were ice calm and completely contained. To her, slight movements revealed their nervousness and curiosity. Tina's gaze travelled the length of Sam Curtis_. Down, Tina. He's a colleague_, she thought, slightly ashamed of herself.

Chris smiled, he had caught the look Backup had favoured Sam with.

"Hey, Backup. He wanted to see us?"

"You can go right in," came her reply.

She watched as Sam and Chris moved to the door of Malone's office. Sam knocked once and opened the door.

"Ah, good," Malone's voice drifted through the open door, then increased in volume, "Miss Backus, could you join us, please."

After they were all seated Malone indicated the folders in front of each chair. As they opened the folders Malone watched their faces. Tina Backus was the first to react overtly, the barely detectable frown only accented the young Canadians' beauty. Chris Keel was next, his murmured curses highlighting his expression. Sam Curtis' non-reaction was also telling as his face, normally non-expressive, had become like a block of granite.

"Your travel plans are here," Malone said, as he handed each of them an airline folder, "Contact me when you get to New York."

Without a word, the three got up and left.

* * * * * * * *

****

Greyhound bus, headed for New York

It had been getting harder the last few weeks in LA. Ezekiel Stone sat in a seat near the rear of the bus and mused. It was funny. A year in LA. Forty-six damned souls accounted for, and he was heading back to New York. His deal with the Devil hadn't gotten any better. The latest string of murders he was following had led him across the country. 

Zeke glanced at his watch. Four more hours until he was back in the city that he had died in. A continent away from Rosalyn.

* * * * * * * *

****

British Airways Flight 179, cruising altitude above the Atlantic

Sam Curtis was re-reading the case file material while Chris and Backup slept. He had been disconcerted when Tina had begun to use him as a pillow. Ever since Leo and Cole had taught him to see 'links', he had been aware of the unusual connection he had with Tina. It was stronger, and deeper, then any other, even his mother. He sighed and, after putting the file away, he put his head against the seat and went to sleep.


End file.
